<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TFP Knockout X  Human Female Reader: MY FINISH!! Part 1 by Autobot2001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352591">TFP Knockout X  Human Female Reader: MY FINISH!! Part 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobot2001/pseuds/Autobot2001'>Autobot2001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Transformers one-shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sadness, Sparkbreak, autobotxhuman, autobotxreader, illegal racing, injured</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobot2001/pseuds/Autobot2001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Knockout loves his perfect finish as much as he loves (Y/N). Will his love for his finish put (Y/N) in danger? </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Knockout / human</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Transformers one-shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first reader insert, enjoy. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/N) POV <br/>Knockout wanted to enter a local street race. He believes illegal street racing adds to the excitement. We've entered several races and had a few high-speed chases with the Autobots, but something felt different today. Was it merely because it's an illegal race, and I'd rather not get caught by the police, arrested, and spend years in prison? Maybe. <br/>"How many races have we been in, and I've kept you safe?" Knockout argues <br/>"Thirty, but this feels different," I argue back. <br/>"All because it's illegal?" He mocks, "fine, don't come with me; I can use my holoform." <br/>He transforms but doesn't drive off.  <br/>"Ugh, fine; I'll go with you." <br/>I get in, and we drive off. </p><p>There are five other cars at this race. Looking around the area, I realize where we are. This is a popular illegal racing spot and dangerous. Many have ended up seriously injured, and a few racers have died. <br/>"Knockout, this is dangerous." <br/>"Ugh, (Y/N), I'm a better driver than these fleshies. You're safe with me." </p><p>Knockout POV <br/>I don't know why (Y/N) is so worried. We've won most of our races. We've had a few races down a mountain like today's race.  <br/>We go speeding down the road, taking first place immediately, which angers several other racers. I feel (Y/N) become tense as a racer hit us from the side, scratching my finish. <br/>"That's it; they must pay!" I rage. <br/>"KNOCKOUT DON'T!!" (Y/N) yells as I increase my speed. (Y/N) holds on to the seat tight. I'm too pissed to be bothered by the pain.  Driving at 150 mph as fleshies ram into me, causing (Y/N) to scream. There's no way I'm going to get her to calm down until I stop, and I will not stop until we win the race. </p><p>A driver stops in the middle of the road twenty feet in front of me, causing an accident; a car going flying off the mountain. <br/>This frightens (Y/N) even more to the point she's crying. I stop by the aft who's blocking the road. <br/>"Dumb ass has no idea how to drive. Even your lady is frightened by your driving," the driver mocks before getting a key and scratching my finish, laughing as they drive off. Before I can drive off, a car rams me from behind hard. (Y/N) stops screaming; I know that means she's knocked out...at least I hope that's it.  <br/>I catch up to the aft and try to cause them to drive off the mountain as we race to the finish.  </p><p>A few minutes pass before the driver stops. <br/>"Dude, what's your problem!?" They rage as they step out of their car and towards mine. <br/>I transform to my bipedal mode. <br/>"YOU RUINED MY FINISH!!" I yell in the human's face.   <br/>Fear on their face as they run to their car. <br/>"GIANT ALIEN ROBOT HUMAN KILLER!!" They yell as they get into their car and speed off. I laugh until I realize there's blood on me. <br/>Oh, scrap. <br/>"(Y/N)!!" <br/>I activate my holoform and rush to her, frightened by the blood around her head. I know the human head is like ours; many tubes they call blood vessels in the head. This could be a cut that's bleeding heavily, or I seriously injured my girl over a scratch on my finish. <br/>My scan didn't assure me (Y/N) only has a deep cut. An ambulance can't get up here. <br/>Scrap, what do I do? </p><p>Ratchet POV <br/>"Optimus, sir, you're going to want to read this!" I yell to get my leader's attention. <br/>"A message from knockout?" He asks. <br/>"That's strange, but the message is even stranger; <br/>Help injured femme human. No way I can get them to a human hospital, nor can I  use our ground bridge. <br/>"Why would he hurt a human then ask for our help to save them?" <br/>"Question for another time, let's move!" </p><p>(Y/N) POV <br/>I wake up in Knockout's holoform's arms, in a lot of pain. <br/>"Knockout-."<br/>*Shh, you'll be ok." <br/>"I'm in a lot of pain," I tell him as I feel tears roll down my face. <br/>"Help is coming, but I need to leave before they get here." <br/>"No, Knockout doesn't leave me here," I sob. I'm too weak to get a tight hold on him. I feel myself getting weaker. I hear the sound of a space bridge opening. <br/>"The Autobots will take care of you," he says as he lays me on the ground. I can't beg him to stay; everything goes black. </p><p>Knockout POV<br/>"(Y/N)!?" <br/>Fear runs through my processor; did my girl die? <br/>"Quickly; her name and what happened?!" Ratchet demands. <br/>It's hard to repeat what happened, knowing it's my fault. (Y/N) warned me, and I didn't listen. Now she's gone; I have to live without her. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Knockout believes (Y/N) is dead, and tries to go on without her, and continue to hide he was even in a relationship with a human until one day.....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knockout POV<br/>I can't watch Ratchet take (Y/N) away. <br/>I walk to the street before asking Soundwave to open a ground bridge. <br/>"Goodbye, my sweetspark." </p><p>I walk past Soundwave towards my quarters when Megatron gets my attention. <br/>Oh, scrap, I forgot about the blood. <br/>"Don't tell me you feel bad for hitting an Earth animal during your drive?" He asks. <br/>"Umm.. n-no, my Lord," I reply. <br/>"Then quit sulking and get back to work!!" <br/>He walks past me as I think, how can I work? My sweetspark is gone, and I killed her. </p><p>I try to resume my research on synthetic Energon, but (Y/N)'s words haunt me. <br/>Knockout, this is dangerous.<br/>She tried to warm me. I should have listened. I guess it's true what Earth femmes say; women are always right. <br/>I want (Y/N) back, but I'm not going to attempt to do what MECH did. Also, I think Silas was close to death, not dead, and brought back to life. </p><p>Ratchet POV <br/>I'm glad we have holoforms; I can not just hand off (Y/N) to be cared for. I've seen enough humans who've gotten injured racing down that road; I watched a few of them die soon after arriving at the hospital. This femme is lucky to not have severe injuries, but her head injury is serious. We need to remove part of her skull to let the brain heal. As far as I can tell, there are no lifelong consequences from her injuries. Even if I could contact Knockout discreetly, I wouldn't tell him anything yet as (Y/N) can still die. </p><p>Her parents reacted as I expected; they freaked out about what happened to their daughter, asking over and over if she'll be ok. I know too well how hard it is to wait for the answers to present themselves. </p><p>Knockout POV<br/>A month without her; how have I even been able to do my job? Though Megatron has scolded me more than usual. Thank Primus he doesn't ask what's been troubling me or able to tell when anyone is lying. This hurts more than losing Breakdown, then discovering what MECH did to him.  </p><p>I still go for a drive from time to time but stopped racing. That's how I met (Y/N), and while I'm a con, I can't endanger another human like I did (Y/N). I can't even go after a human who ruins my finish; I realize that's how (Y/N) was injured enough to kill her.  </p><p>I stop at a cliff edge and transform. <br/>"Why'd you take her from me, Primus?!" I yell before looking at high this cliff is, with a bed of rocks below.<br/>"KNOCKOUT NO!!!" The Autobot medic yells as he Transforms. <br/>"What do you care, Autobot?! There'd be one less con to deal with." <br/>"That would be true, but I have news you'll want to hear; (Y/N) is not one with the AllSpark. You need to trust me; transform, activate your holoform and follow me." <br/>No Autobot orders a con, but I worry Ratchet has been trying to find me, to tell me about (Y/N) being in stasis lock, and now she's becoming one with the AllSpark. I don't know if I want the chance to say goodbye to her. </p><p>"He's with me," Ratchet tells a doctor who was about to say I'm not allowed to go through the doors we're running through. This adds to my worry. </p><p>Ratchet takes me to the room where (Y/N) is. It's horrifying to see her unconscious in the bed, with wires and tubes on her. Her head was all bandaged up. <br/>"It looks bad, but she's been getting better," Ratchet assures me before telling me about (Y/N)'s recovery. <br/>"....she should be waking up today, and I thought you'd like to be one of the first people she sees. I've arranged to be able to stay here; if that's ok with you?"<br/>I nod, sit by the bed, and take (Y/N)'s hand. Ratchet sits on the other side of the bed. <br/>I know we could still be here for hours, but Ratchet believes (Y/N) will wake up today.   <br/>It's already eleven in the morning; I hope you'll wake up soon. I missed you so much. </p><p>Four hours pass; Ratchet has left a few times when a doctor has needed him but returns. <br/>"A-are you sure she'll wake up today?" I ask. <br/>Before Ratchet can answer, we see (Y/N)'s eyes open; how I missed seeing those (E/C).<br/>I dread her reaction as Ratchet explains she's been in a coma for a month. Tears roll down her face. <br/>If she's already this upset, don't tell her the extent of her injuries. </p><p>(Y/N) POV <br/>I remember everything, which must be impressive for being in a coma for a month. It's hard to think I'm not dreaming of seeing the Autobot and Decepticon medic in the same room and not fighting. <br/>Ratchet does a brief exam before leaving the room. <br/>"I'm sorry, I thought I lost you," Knockout apologizes, tears rolling down his face. <br/>"You big softie," I tease. <br/>"I am not soft!" Knockout sobs. </p><p>Knockout stays for a few hours but leaves when Ratchet tells me my parents are coming.   <br/>I knew they'd ask Ratchet a million questions; mom panicking, thinking I'm not going to be able to walk. My dad pissed no one's been arrested for my injuries. Looks like I'll have to wait sometime before introducing Knockout to them. Mom might be ok meeting him now, but dad...oh boy. </p><p>A few hours later </p><p>"You're very lucky, (Y/N), I believe you will only need physical therapy to get your balance back," Ratchet explains as he finishes a more thorough exam in which my last task was to stand up and take a step.  He helps me back in bed before going to arrange my physical therapy.   <br/>I await for Knockout to return, knowing it's not going to be easy for him to return to me. It's depressing the one I love can't support me right now.  </p><p>Four days have passed; I'm going better and being discharged from the hospital. <br/>"I'm here!" Knockout huffs as he runs into the room, "I'm sorry; Megatron wouldn't let me come here every day. He finally gave in today."<br/>I'm so happy to see Knockout that I forgot my parents are on their way. <br/>"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!!" My dad yells. <br/>Knockout releases me and backs away with his hands up. My dad is an officer; oh boy, please don't tell me you two have met before, Knockout? <br/>"Dad, he-." <br/>"I know, he hurt you!!" <br/>"Sir, I assure you this man saved your daughter," Ratchet explains. <br/>"This lunatic!?" <br/>So they have met, great. <br/>"Speed racer is more like it and....my boyfriend." <br/>I flinch, awaiting my father's furious reaction. <br/>"I'm going to leave now. It's ok (Y/N) you know how much I love you, sometimes that means letting the one you love go," Knockout says in a sad tone. <br/>To my surprise, my father stops Knockout from leaving. He's not happy I haven't introduced him to Knockout since we met a year ago, but he's unusually understanding of this.  My mother isn't happy I've kept my dating life a secret. I must be dreaming for my parents to not be pleased, but aren't arguing this relationship must end.  </p><p>Knockout comes with us to the house. He carries me bridal style to my room. I'm still Required to rest for another week before getting back into racing. I'm amazed Knockout was able to stay in my room and share my bed. My friends are going to be jealous hearing this story.  </p><p>"Tell me, have you two done it?" My mom asks as Dad talks to Knockout. Probably about protecting me and how he'll be furious if Knockout hurts me. <br/>"Mom!" I whine, "can't that be something I don't tell you, and the only way you'll know is when I tell you we're having a baby?" <br/>Mom laughs and agrees. <br/>We haven't done it yet. Half because I'm not ready and half because my parents didn't know about the relationship. Maybe it's paranoia thinking I'll be that one percent that gets pregnant even when using protection. </p><p>Knockout POV<br/>I almost lost the one thing I care about most, over my paint job that can be buffed out. While I don't know what the future holds for (Y/N) and me, I worry if it involves sparklings, and I'm still racing. Ok, that's nothing compared to being a con, but it's a step in the right direction if I give up racing. <br/>"How silly, Knockout," (Y/N) comments, "just listen to me next time I tell you I don't think we should enter a particular race." <br/>I reply by making out with her. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>